


City of Stars

by neverlandwithny



Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandwithny/pseuds/neverlandwithny
Summary: A spontaneous person meets a composed one. Who knew that it only takes a night to fall in love with someone so deeply? Here’s to more beautiful chaoses with you. 🌃✨
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by TWICE’s “What Is Love?” and iKON’s “Love Scenario”. Yes, 2018’s deserving SOTY. Both were inspired by La la Land hence, the title.
> 
> Here’s my song recommendations:  
> \- What Is Love? by TWICE (Acoustic Ver.)  
> \- Love Scenario by iKON  
> \- Fly Me To The Moon by Frank Sinatra (Piano Ver. and Remastered Ver.)  
> \- City of Stars by Ryan Gosling and Emma Stone
> 
> This one’s for Azi (@tzuyusbbang). She told me she wanted a MoTzu AU/Fic. Here it is as promised. I’m not the best but I hope you like it. :D

In the middle of the night (one as cold as ice, it was earlier on the winter season), at an obscure and dark alley is a bar Tzuyu is very familiar with. She goes here to release some steam and play the piano in the middle of chaos. In the middle of drunk and loud people. In the middle of everyone to mend broken hearts through her music. As she opens the wooden door, she’s greeted by Sana — the ever bubbly bartender. She honestly doesn’t know why she works here. She’s both innocent-looking and pure. Well... she knows sometimes she could be a little, just a little bit, wild as if she’s drank 3 bottles of beer with 25% of alcohol content each.

“Hey, Tzuyu! Want a drink?” Sana asks as she wipes a glass that’s just finished its bath.

Tzuyu laughs nervously as she hangs her coat and rolls her sleeves. “Uhm, no thanks.” She smiles as she sat on the piano bench. 

“Oh got it!” The older girl smiles back at her while she gets ready to play. Sana may know that Tzuyu’s only business in the bar was to play but she wanted to get to know the younger one a little bit more.

Everything with this night was odd, _Tzuyu_ _ thought _ . It wasn’t in a bothering way though. There’s just some tingles inside her body. Just as she was about to play, a woman notices her. 

“So you’re the one who plays here.” I look at the woman. She looks young and pretty. She has an infectious smile, beautiful complexion and purple-ish? (couldn’t tell what shade specifically) hair. 

“Oh. Yes, I do, N-noona. I don’t do it for money though, It just calms me.” I replied shyly. I don’t really know how should I address her. She could be younger than me, judging from her physique, but she could be older too with the way she speaks.

“E-eh?” The smaller girl laughs with a mix of confusion and shock in her tone. “Please don’t call me Noona. I’m Kim Dahyun. Unnie or Dahyun, your pick.” She reaches her hand over and I accepted it to complete a handshake. 

“I’m Chou Tzuyu, unnie. Nice meeting you!” We exchanged smiles and she leaned over towards me. “I’m a pianist myself, Tzu. I wish you continue doing what you do.” She whispered and looked towards the crowd of people that surrounded us.

“Attention, everyone! My friend here, Tzuyu, wishes to play you all a song tonight. Let’s soften our hearts for our passionate pianist here!” Everyone was all ears to her. She must be known to a lot of people here. They clapped along and welcomed my performance. From a distance, I saw a woman with a bright yellow dress walk in. I might have not seen her face but I doubt she looks gorgeous. In that case, I’m secretly dedicating my performance to her. Why not? She’s a random stranger anyway. She might deserve it for all we know. Dahyun unnie looked at me and I smiled back at her. It was my cue.

I lightened the touch of my fingers and played the first note, a Dm7. I smile with the thought of the short-haired woman. I continued until I hit the last note, an A7. I played “Fly Me To The Moon” with a touch of a little jazz. Everyone enjoyed it. They clapped and some even whistled. The bar tonight was less chaotic than the other nights. 

Dahyun unnie and I exchanged smiles as I stand up and walked towards Sana. I sat on the bar stool beside the woman who just came in perfectly to be able to  ~~ watch  ~~ hear (she wasn’t looking) my performance. “One Virgin Mojito please, Sana-ssi.” I ordered from the smiling bartender. She drops her towel. “Oh, don’t be so formal.” She grins as she starts making my drink. 

I decided to look over my right. The girl must be hiding her face from me. I noticed her drink. Rosemary and bitters mimosa. Hmm... small amount of fizz and citrus? Yup, you guess it right. “So... Rosemary and bitters mimosa?” Sana hands me my drink and moves on to the other customers. She knew I was trying to pick up a conversation. It was both new and shocking to her but she let it go by grinning at me. 

I take a sip of my drink and continue what I said. “I’m guessing you either just got out of a heartbreak but that’s the only drink you know or you have low tolerance.” I told her trying to make eye contact. She doesn’t though. She just looks at her drink while I look at her side profile. She seem to have a prominent nose and her eyes are angled downwards. This woman’s not Korean. Seconds later, I chose to give up. I just look in front of me and to Sana (which, doesn’t really last because she hints me to continue our conversation. What’s there to continue though? It’s not even a complete conversation.) and then to my drink.

“Neither.” She replied and I am left at shock inside. I tried to keep myself composed so that nothing would be obvious. “Pardon?” She didn’t reply... did she? This is probably just Sana messing up with me. From looking at her glass, the black short-haired woman looked at me. Her eyes shined and looked _hopeful_ , that I didn’t really know the reason why. “Well, I do have low tolerance for alcohol and this is the only drink I know. But, I just decided to get a drink. I’m not heartbroken.” She smiled at me. I don’t know what to reply to be honest. I’m at a lost for words because of her beauty. She’s... imperfectly perfect. “Oh.” I paused for a while. My heart started to beat faster than usual, trying to look for the right words to say. “Uhh— that’s great.” I just smiled at her. What was I thinking?! From the time we met until now, she’ve said more words that I did. I just fidgeted with my glass, playing with the last sip left. 

_*BAM!*_ I looked to my right. The sound of the woman’s glass towards to the table shocked me. “Agh! Didn’t know that would burn.” She laughs her act off. I laughed nervously with her. “What do you say, we get out of here?” She asked me. I trusted my guts and nodded. This is unusual for a regularly composed person like me. But, somehow, I just needed to say yes. I drank the last sip in my glass and made sure to leave with money on top of the table. Sana would understand. This is not new to a bartender. I wore up my coat so did the woman with hers (it’s thinner than mine though, I could say). We exited the bar and were on our way to only the beautiful lady beside me knows. _I can’t believe night is just getting started._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the chaos I chose to let in my life, even for a night. Even for a moment. You showed and made me feel that truly, spontaneity is a meticulously prepared art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To our second and last chapter, I wrote this in approximately an hour? Made sure things would sound and feel right. I won’t make this long but “here’s to more beautiful chaoses with you.”

I can’t believe it. I had my night planned out, I’ll just play for a small crowd then come back to the dorm. But here am I now walking with a drunk? I don’t think so. Slightly drunk probably, woman. I have my hands in my pockets (where my hand warmers are place in as well, thankfully) while looking at my surroundings. Looking at this girl who dragged me here below Hangang Bridge— the bridge that crosses the Han River. She walks on the benches like a kid. How can she not? She’s tipsy. She stops for a while and looks at me, trying to balance herself on the bench. 

I murmured to let her tell me what’s on your mind. She steps down the bench and comes close to me. “I think I haven’t introduced myself. Mmmmm-“ She laughs a bit. “Momo. I’m Japanese.” With this, she reaches for my hand. I accepted it and shook my hand with hers. “Oh, I knew. Chou Tzuyu. Taiwanese.” I added a smile.

Momo was shocked but she just shook it off. She smiled and clung into my arm. I felt my heart skip a beat and my cheeks redden. It was as if her body’s warmth was instantly transferred into mine. I grabbed her hand and placed it inside my pocket instead. She could be freezing with what she’s wearing. I made sure she held the warmers I have inside. She led our feet to a bench with a perfect view. Perfect view of how the city lights were this night’s brightest stars. The footsteps from all-nighters and sirens from a mix of ambulances and police vehicles, were how ironic it may sound, make the view more real and beautiful. We sat and stared at the city’s reflection on the water.

“You come here often?” I broke the silence between us. “Uhm. Yes.” She replied, still looking at the river. “For a foreigner, your english is quite good.” I complimented her. “And yo—“ Before she even continued, a group of ladies interrupted us with their loud voices.

“Ya-! Yoo Jeongyeon! Where’s my phone?!” The black long-haired woman complained while the blonde short-haired woman just laughed. “Cry first!” The brown short-haired lady got in the middle of them and stopped them. “Stop being so loud. We’re trainees and we’re not supposed to be seen outside.” How funny, even if she toned it down a bit, I still heard her. Loud and clear. The street lights must be well-thought of. I can see the three woman despite the darkness and their hoodies.

My ~~date~~ no. This is just... a friendly hangout. We just met anyways. My company just laughed their conversation off with me. “As I was saying, you’re not so bad yourself.” She said. Despite all the chaos (of all the city noises and pestering bugs), our silence was comfortable. “Y’know my friend, her name’s Mina, she taught me this first.” I was puzzled. “Hm? Taught you what first?” She let her head rest on my shoulder. This moment. It feels... surreal. “How silence can be _loud_. Beautiful.” She smiled at the thought of it. So did I. The night seemed limitless. The feeling I’m feeling feels like it will last. The silence we shared is beautiful. She is _beautiful_. I took her by the hand and pulled her out of the bench. I stood on the bench and helped her up. She looked confused but I just smiled at her.

“What are we doing?” Momo asked me. I gently shushed her. “Close your eyes.” And she did. I used my hand to let her head rest on my shoulder. I closed my eyes too and made our hips sway in sync. All we had was a few space so I made sure I made the most of it. The silence was our music. Who knows? This might be the only night like this. This might be the only night I share with this unfamiliarly familiar woman. I stopped her by holding her shoulders lightly. Our foreheads touched. We could feel our proximity through each other’s breathing. We smiled, genuinely I could tell. I slowly kissed her forehead tenderly. Her smile didn’t show teeth but I could tell it reaches her ears. Just then... _Buzz Buzz Buzz_... Our moment was ruined. 

She was shocked and so I reached for my phone inside my pocket as soon as possible.

——————————————————————

 **Roommate CHAE 🍓 [ 11:42pm ]**  
Hey, Tzuyu~ah!  
Where are you?  
I thought you’ll just be playing the piano.  
It’s been an hour.

 **Me**  
Oh, sorry. Lost track of time. Be there by 12.

 **Roommate CHAE 🍓 [ 11:43pm ]**  
Okok. I was worried.  
I’m off to sleep, had to do extra plates at work.  
You good right?  
I mean, you’re 21 for God’s sake. You’ve got your keys right?

 **Me**  
Yeah yeah. Go to sleep already. I’ll be home in one piece. Promise.

——————————————————————

“Who was that?” Momo asked me as I turn my cellphone off. “Oh, just my roommate.” I took a step down and helped her do the same. “What’s with the rush?” She bewilderedly shot me another question. “I-it’s late. I have to go home. I still have work tomorrow.” I placed my phone inside my pocket. “C-can you walk yourself home? Do you need my help?” I asked while I made sure that I have all my things with me. “Oh. Uhm. Yeah.” Her tone had a hint of both melancholia and hesitation. I smiled back at her awkwardly and hugged her for the last time. I walked away from the woman in a bright yellow dress and her scent still lingered in my head. I can’t do this. I turned my back and ran towards her. “Momo-yah!” I yelled so catch her attention and it worked. She smiled at me. “Here, take this hand warmers. Walking yourself home tipsy makes me feel bad. Walking yourself home tipsy in this ice-cold weather makes me feel worse. Take this.” She took it from my hands and smiled once again. This time a little brighter than before. I smiled back and ran home. _Momo, momo, momo_ — my thoughts are filled with her. How can someone temporary stay permanently on my mind? I hope ~~not~~ my heart too. I can’t believe it. I can’t believe this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG LOL I didn’t mean to release the second and last chapter for this long. Wasn’t really motivated to write it properly but here it is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Hope you guys liked it (especially to my oomf, Azi) :D This is my first fic and I still have more to go. Please look forward to them and help me grow as a writer! DMs/Curious Cat are always open. Feel free to leave anything here, or there or anywhere HAHAHAHA All the love! <333


End file.
